a. Field of the Invention
Broadly speaking, this invention relates to antennas. More particularly, in a preferred embodiment, this invention relates to a camouflaged slot antenna for use at VHF frequencies.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The tactical need for low profile or camouflaged antennas on vehicles has been clearly demonstrated during recent military conflicts. Whip antennas can easily be sighted and destroyed by enemy fire, thereby preventing the vehicle's personnel from communicating and coordinating with other friendly elements. The vulnerability of conventional whip antennas on tanks, personnel carriers, communications trucks and other vehicles has limited the combat effectiveness of forward units in battle.
Another problem is that most vehicles requiring camouflaging are employed by the lower echelons which, at the present time, utilize VHF radio communications networks. Thus, with vehicles communicating at frequencies between 30 MHZ and 80 MHZ, the dimensions of the vehicles are comparable enough to a signal wavelength to make placement of non-conventional, camouflaged, antennas critical.
It is known that in the MF and HF bands a vehicle or helicopter itself can be used as a large radio antenna rather than as a counterpoise for a conventional whip antenna. The problem, then, is to devise a camouflaged VHF antenna for a military vehicle, or the like, in which the dimensions of the vehicle assist rather than hinder propagation.